


galaxías kýklos

by velificatio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/pseuds/velificatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe stayed where he was, his fingers tracing lightly over the patchwork of bruises and stitching on Finn’s back. “Like constellations.” He murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	galaxías kýklos

Whenever Finn shut his eyes to rest there was a period of bright, flashing colors sparking behind his eyelids. Like sparks from the vibrant rays of a lightsaber clashing against trees. HR-90, his medical droid told him it was a mild side effect from the painkillers he was being given. Even so, Finn often found himself wrenching awake immediately, muscles tight, ready for action. For battle.

What he got instead was a burning ache. It couldn’t be helped; he’d been in or on the edge of motion ever since escaping the First Order with Poe Dameron. Stopping even for a moment, even for rest, felt dangerous.

Especially knowing Rey was out there somewhere. She’d saved his life, more than shown herself fully capable to care for and watch her own back. That didn’t stop Finn from worrying, anxious for his recovery to progress enough for him to get some answers about where his friend had gone. 

“You’re doing that trick again,” Poe’s voice, Finn quickly realized,  was coming from the other end of the room. “Where you pretend to sleep so no one can scold you for not sleeping enough.”

Finn huffed out a nervous laugh. He’d done the same thing the night before his mission to Jakku. The scolding he’d received for neglecting his sleep was all driven by the possibility of him being a liability to his team. Not concern for him personally. “What gives me away?”

“Now why should I tell you,” Poe said lightly, standing up from the cushioned bench. “You could just use what I say to try and get better at it.”

Finn sat up slowly, giving him a lopsided grin as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. “Yeah, you’ve got a point there.” 

Poe was dressed in his X-wing pilot uniform, the top portion unzipped and pulled down, revealing the white shirt underneath. Finn wondered how long he’d been in the room, where he’d been flying. Wasn’t the first time he’d woken up to find Dameron on that bench.

That was new too. He’d never been fussed over before. And he was coming to realize he didn’t mind much, at least not coming from Poe. Finn moved to rub the back of his neck but stopped halfway to wince, pain flaring in his back at the motion.

“Careful,” Poe’s hand pressed on his bare shoulder. “You need to rest buddy,” He insisted. “HR told me you had an infection in one of those cuts you’re still recovering from.” Leaning forward, he caught Finn’s eye. “I know you want to be out there, but you’re not going to get better staying awake all hours of the day and night.”

His hand was warm, steady pressure on Finn’s skin. Kind of like sunlight. He was leaning into that touch before he even realized it but if Poe noticed he didn’t say.

“I know,” Finn said, sighing. “Just, I’m all wound up you know? Like, I do feel exhausted, but there’s all this energy in me at the same time…”

Poe gave him a knowing look. “Think part of that might be worry?”

Through the window in the room Finn could see stars and asteroids their ship passed. He nodded slowly.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Poe stayed where he was, his fingers tracing lightly over the patchwork of bruises and stitching on Finn’s back. “Like a constellation.” He murmured. 

His words made Finn shudder. When was the last time anyone had made him feel the way he was feeling now? Fraternizing was prohibited between stormtroopers. All aspects of their lives were centered around their duties, their loyalty to the First Order. Finn had engaged in flirtations with fellow troopers before, lingered on bare skin and curvatures of bodies in their uniform quarters. Never gone further than clumsy mutual fondling, hurried kisses.

He laughed, more to try and exhale all this very different kind of tension, than out of humor. “And the rest of me is the night sky, right?”

“No,” Poe shook his head, biting his lip. “You’re more of a newborn star.”

It was the warmth in Poe’s eyes  _ (like sunlight) _ , just as much as a want Finn recognized but hadn’t been on the receiving end of in years that propelled him to reach up, ignoring the pain in his back. He could feel the beginnings of stubble on Poe’s chin, the slight dryness of his mouth when he touched his lips.

“You need to think of something else for a while.” Poe said, his lips brushing over Finn’s fingers. “Maybe then you’ll be able to rest.”

Finn nodded, once, twice, again. “Yeah, okay yeah.” 

He curled his hand around the back of Poe’s neck to pull him down but he was already moving to meet him. Poe cupped his face, licking the dip of his upper lip, breathing against Finn’s mouth. He was out of practice and eager, bumping his nose against Poe’s cheek but that was more than fine. His hair was soft underneath Finn’s fingers, all of his skin warm except for his mouth. There was a wet heat there that made Finn shudder. Made him hot in turn.

Poe’s thumbs rubbed against his cheeks, the rest of him moving to stand between the spread of Finn’s legs. Finn panted, feeling the muscles in Poe’s back underneath his shirt, tilting his head back when his jawline and neck were kissed. A sensitive area Finn never really had the opportunity to explore but once a groan fell from his mouth Poe seized on it. His teeth ran down the slope, just enough pressure to make Finn shudder before he sucked right at the curve where his throat met his shoulder.

He moved his hand underneath Poe’s shirt, scratching through the hair on his stomach, following its downward ascent to the waistband of the shorts he wore underneath his uniform. No underwear. Poe arched into the contact, moving back up to take Finn’s lower lip into his mouth and tugging just enough for him to feel the stretch. He laughed, reaching in to pull Poe’s cock out. 

“Did you come in here hoping to seduce me?” Finn said, spitting on his other hand and using it to stroke Poe.

“I had only,” Poe grunted when Finn twisted his wrist. “The best of intentions. And adaptability is one of my best qualities.”

Finn’s own cock was fully hard, making a bump in his patient pants. Poe drew it out, sliding his fingers up and down its curved length, rubbing over each vein as if to try and memorize every feature. It was admittedly, very hot. He leaned further into Finn’s hand and it did take him a moment to get what he was trying to do. But then he was scrambling to take his cock in hand too, pressing it against Poe’s, pumping them both with his fist.

_ This _ , this he could never forget. The weight of another’s body pressed right against yours, feeling the rise of their breathing tempo, their writhing, sweat beginning to bead on your skin and the desperate, pulsing rise higher, closer to a peak that could be stolen away from you at any moment-

“Finn,” Poe stuttered, laughing huskily, “Slow down, I want this to last.”

He’d had his eyes closed but he opened them at the sound of that voice. Poe put his hand on top of Finn’s slowing his rhythm. And that was fine, that was even better, the slickness of their precome making the friction wet, hotter. His stomach was clenching, his balls drawing tight. He focused on Poe’s face, the furrow of his brow, his open mouth, the heat in his eyes. All that want, focused on him and him alone. It made something greedy flare up in Finn. He didn’t want to let go of this, of him.

Poe’s lashes fluttered, he breathed out Finn’s name in a crackled moan and Finn couldn’t have stopped himself from coming if he’d tried. He bucked into their hands, white spurting from his cock to coat Poe’s and their fists. Poe moaned again, leaned his forehead against Finn’s and came with a gasp.

He kept stroking them through their orgasms and afterwards, until the sensations became overwhelming in a bad way. They were both laughing, panting into each others faces. Finn could feel the same exhaustion from before return two-fold. He yawned.

Poe kissed him again, wiping at their hands with tissues before tucking himself back into his pants. “It’s your breathing.” He said. “When you’re faking, it's all uneven. And loud as storm winds, because you’re breathing through your mouth.”

Finn took his hand, staring at the creases and lines on Poe’s palm. There was a constellation in there too, a path for him to follow to a more peaceful place. “I think...for now I’ll sleeper much quieter.”

“Well I’m staying right here,” Poe helped him lie back down, “Just to make sure.”

That was fine by Finn. He fell asleep with the weight of Poe’s hand still held in his.


End file.
